The Fairground Ride
by Mansi2007
Summary: Tris and Friends go to the Carnival and go through a series of twists and turns.
1. Carnival?

H**ey all this is my first story and I think it should be about Tris and Tobias from the Divergent trilogy so I hope you enjoy **

Tris POV:

I have officially finished initiation and I have to be honest I can't believe it.Now I can finally be with Tobias and I won't receive any accusations towards me only being at the top of the leaderboard just because I'm his girlfriend.I'm sitting with Christina and Will in the cafeteria when the most bizarre words escape Christina's mouth...

"Let's go to the Carnival!"

"The what?"I ask.

"The carnival, you know the place with lots of rides."pitches in Will trying to explain what Christina was saying.

"Yeah,a place where little kids go to get super hyper about candy floss!"Christina shrieked excitedly.

Just then Tobias walks up and sits down next to me lacing his fingers with mine and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"So what are we talking about?"

"I want to go to the Carnival"says Christina a crazy look in her eyes...

**Sorry that the chapter was a little short but I'm hoping to upload later today so please stay tuned and find out what happens next...**


	2. Ready?

**Hi all this is the second chapter to The Fairground Ride hope you enjoy...**

**Tobias POV:**

I walk up to the table that Tris and her friends are sitting on thinking about how she has officially passed initiation. To think we can finally be together without her being accused of being at the top of the list because of favoritism which is a relief now that we can come out as being an official couple.

I get to the table and kiss Tris on the cheek.

"So what are we talking about?" I attempt at saying a manor that is hopefully not considered as condescending considering these guys aren't my students anymore.

"I want to go to the Carnival"says Christina.

She seemed like she was going to explode if she didn't say it.

"Cool,so when do you want to go." I ask directing the question at Tris but instead I get an answer from Will...

"Well you see," he begins, "Tris has never really been to a Carnival so we were hoping to go tonight you know, as it is completely new to her."

By hearing this I smirk and stare and Tris.I genuinely can't believe she's never ever been to Carnival.She's gone through crazily traumatic experiences throughout her initiation and she's never ever been to a Carnival.I must say though I know it's not exactly her fault she was Abnegation born if she's ever done anything exciting it's probably watch the exciting stuff happen.

"By the way before we go no one is allowed to make fun of me for being completely unaware of what to expect of this, ok?" Tris says in an embarrassed manor.

"Ok we will meet you guys back here at 4:00 sharp,got it?" orders Christina.

"Yeah" says Will.

Tris POV:

After the boys walk off I turn to Christina and ask, "So what are we going to do now?" I ask even though I probably know the answer.

"We're going to go SHOPPING!!!!!!"she yells the last words and everyone in the cafeteria stares at us like we're a pair of weirdos but then get back to whatever they were doing.

"Ugh...,fine but can we have cake first?"

"Fine,but only a little bit!"

We go to the dress shops and Christina and I try on a few.I get this purplish blue dress that is tight on my upper half and flows down towards the bottom.I prefer dresses that aren't to tight or to short and thankfully this one wasn't and Christina approved of it so I could by it.I also bought a pair of Knee length black boots which were really comfortable.Christina on the other hand bought a tight yellow dress which stopped just near the end of her thigh and a pair of thigh high black boots.

At 4:00 we meet Will and Tobias at the pit and make our way to the Carnival.Though it may be a little weird that I've never been to a Carnival I know that I should be ok with my friends with me to experience it with me.And I have Tobias here my one true love...

**Hey guys thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! Don't be afraid to write a review like LilyLemon12 who I would like to thank for commenting so love you guys lots and hope to write chapter 3 soon...**


End file.
